Uersseys "SHIMMER SCALE"
Character Background Uersseys was part of a large pod of coastal sea dragons. After hatching, it rapidly became apparent that she was not like the other hatchlings that season; she was a runt. As life went on, the challenges of being a runt also became clear: Uersseys slowed the pod down when swimming, her ability to scale the sheer cliff faces that lead to the nesting grounds was poor, prey that the pod pursued was nearly always considerably larger than her and she was often targeted as an easy snack herself. Despite the setbacks, Uersseys was still family to the pod and was allowed to remain by their side and thus was provided food and protection by the elders, though her peers and those generations younger than her were not so willing to accept her presence. Uersseys, while accepted by the older adults and elders, was rejected by most young folk within the pod. While very few chose to harm her physically, she was subject to taunting and alienation. This lead Uersseys to grow up feeling ashamed of herself and lacking confidence in her abilities but also fed into her desire to prove her worth to the pod or find some path in life she was destined for. As Uersseys grew, her desires only grew stronger. Despite this, her place in the pod was still low. She found herself fantasizing of one day becoming a true member of the pod. Then, she came to realise, that even though she wished to be an important member of her family, her place may lay elsewhere in life. She was convinced that there was a place in the world for her. One day, after a usual routine of falling behind the pod and being tormented by younger sea dragons, Uersseys was sent to put an end to a noise that was irritating the pod. After locating the source of the noise, Uersseys discovered it was an orc, by the name of WHUUURRRZAAAAG!, playing a triangle and attempting to synchronise his vocals with it. Uersseys' attempt at intimidating the orc into ceasing his music backfired when she herself was intimidated. After making her clumsiness evident by stepping backwards off of a cliff, she climbed back up to the orc to find that he, in fact, had sound maya - which he could use to make his music beautiful. Awed by his music, Uersseys joined the orc in his practice as she used her own sound maya to sing along, quite terribly, with the tune. After realising the orc posed no threat to her, and, in fact, cared for her safety, she decided to stay with him. The orc nicknamed Uersseys "SHIMMER SCALE!". Then, with Uersseys' riding on his shoulder in human form, the two set off together towards Centrus. On their way to Centrus, the duo came across a small rice paddy farming village. The locals were intimidated by the presence of the orc and believed he had kidnapped a child. Despite the pair's attempt to ease the villagers with their music, they were set upon by a novice samurai. WHUUURRRZAAAAG! pinned the samurai, but the two found themselves faced with a mob of angry villagers until Toyatomi - a Great Warlord and experienced aaron samurai - swore that the two would be safe under his watch until WHUUURRRZAAAAG! was proven innocent or guilty. They were guided back to an aaron temple where the two would stay as an investigation took place. It was here that it became apparent that Uersseys' vocals were not going to improve any time soon, so she was urged by WHUUURRRZAAAAG! to go and find what she required. When searching the temple, Uersseys came across a wonderful melody. She entered the room it was coming from to find Toyatomi playing an ornate hardwood and ivory ancestral kazoo. He declared that he did not have maya to make full use of the instrument and wished to find a successor for it, and passed it to Uersseys to try. When she did try the instrument, Toyatomi was impressed. He handed over the kazoo on the condition that she would bring honour to all those who had played before her. He also presented her with a brass horn, which was to be connected to the kazoo to create the wazoo, when she had mastered her kazoo-playing skills. Character Appearance Dragon Form Uersseys’ dragon form is the whopping and unimpressive length of 10”2’ from the tip of her snout to the tip of her tail. When stood on land, she stands at 5”1’, but can stretch to 6”. Her wingspan reaches 40”. Her scales are steel blue in colour, with her beak and talons being black. Her underbelly plating is daffodil gold. Her back fins, tail fin and wings are blue at the base, but quickly and unevenly transition into lilac. Whenever she is enraged or excited, the fins transition into a darker purple. Her eyes are jade green and house a slit pupil. Uersseys’ head is fairly long and her mouth is tipped with a sharp beak. Her teeth are curved and often jut out of her mouth. On her jaw are two extra fins. Starting from her snout is one large fin which ends midway down her neck. Two more fins are on either side, starting from behind her eyes and ending at her shoulders. Her body is slender and streamlined. She lacks any forelimbs, only having two wings and two hind legs. Her wings have four fingers, one being very small. They are connected by smooth, leathery skin. Her hind legs are fairly bulky, though her toes are somewhat thin and are connected by webbing. Her tail spans almost half of her body length, and ends in a large fan-like fin. When standing or walking, Uersseys will hold her neck in a loose ‘S’ shape. Human Form Uersseys’ human form is slim and 4” tall. She had short, black hair and retains her jade green eyes. Rolplay Character Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities * Excellent swimmer, having had to learn to swim pace with the pod. * Good climber. * She can fly, though only for a short time unless she can find a convection current which she can climb and glide from. * Apprentice Water Maya. * Beginner Sound Maya. Weaknesses * Illiterate * Can not run well on land. * Horribly clumsy. * Easily panicked. * Easily persuaded. Personality Uersseys is naturally quite curious and friendly, though her experiences have caused her to become anxious and jumpy around strangers. She often finds herself startled by those simply being friendly. However, it does not take long for her to become comfortable with a person. Though, due to her need to make and retain friends, she has a tendency to become clingy. Despite her anxiety, she is loyal to those she trusts and will defend them above all else. In addition to that, she will perform any tasks asked of her as she will assume it is a way of proving her worth. She will therefore be sure to complete it - even if it takes many tries, much time or was not done in the intended fashion. That said, she is naïve and takes words at their face value, leading her to often become confused if she is told something contradictory to what she already knows. When faced with such a situation, she will believe whatever her friends tell her to. Relationships * Alasdair "WHUUURRRZAAAAG!" Pennybottom – Uersseys tags along with Alasdair. She largely views him as a mentor figure and is quick to copy what he does in an attempt to better herself as she sees him as the embodiment of confidence. Alasdair complies with being a mentor, teaching Uersseys Orcish ways, intimidation techniques, and musical skill. He is also, however, her closest friend. Category:Character